


Split

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Kurt and Blaine get into one of their silly arguments so, their daughter, Rose, suggests a solution.I stole most of the plot from this from an episode of Modern Family (the episode is Manny Get Your Gun, if you're interested.)Klaine Advent prompt: Fraction.





	Split

“I’m telling you, sweetheart, if we go my way we will get there much faster,” Kurt said, heaving his beach bag up onto his shoulder.  
   "Well, I’m telling you, honey,“ Blaine started, standing up from where he was tying Rose’s shoelace and looking at his husband. "My way is quicker.”

   "Darling, I know how much you hate it when I win, but just admit it,“ Kurt said, opening the front door and standing in the doorway.   
   "Dearest, I think -”  
   "Oh, my God, stop with the nicknames, I hate it when you do that when you fight,“ their other daughter, Grace, said, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. She turned to Kurt. "Why can’t you just admit, just this once, that you’re wrong?”  
   "Gracie, I would love to be wrong but I really, really don’t live with the right people for that,“ he replied, leaning against the doorframe, eliciting groans from the others. "Alexander, we are leaving this house right now, with or without you,” he called down the hallway to their eight-year-old.  
   "Why don’t we just split up?“ Rose suggested, leaning her head against the banister. "Grace and I will go with Dad and take our half of the stuff, you take Alex and the rest and we’ll see who’s right, put an end to today’s nonsense?”  
   Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment. They both nodded.  
   "Fine, but I’m taking the good car,“ Blaine said, swiping the keys out of Kurt’s hand and shouldering the other bag. He turned to see Alex walking towards them down the hall.   
   "Finally,” Kurt sighed, ushering his kids, and the big kid he married, out of the house. “What took you so long, sweetie?” he asked, locking the door once his son had walked through it.  
   "I had to feed the mouse,“ he said.  
   "Of course you did,” Kurt agreed, smiling down at him. Blaine and the girls were already down the steps and walking towards their car. “Anyway, your Dad and I are splitting up and we’re taking separate cars so -”  
   "Okay, I’ll go with Dad,“ he said, jumping down the steps and making a run for it before Kurt caught him from behind and picked him up.  
   "What? In that dumb car? Nope, you’re with me,”  
   "Sorry, champ!“ Blaine called out the window as he reversed out the drive.  
   "Have fun in the loser car,” Kurt shouted back, watching Alex climb into the backseat before sitting down behind the wheel.  
   "Got your seatbelt on?“ he asked, looking at his son in the mirror and waiting for a nod. When he got it, he turned on the engine. "Music?” another nod so, he turned the radio up, and started driving in the opposite direction to Blaine.   
   For a few minutes, they drove in silence. Alex was a nervous passenger so he often just liked the quiet. The car slowed as they pulled into traffic. Kurt sighed; he was so going to lose.  
   "Why are you and Dad breaking up?“ Alex asked suddenly.  
   "What?” Kurt turned to look at his son who was looking out the window, avoiding eye contact. “What makes you say that?”  
   "You said you were splitting up,“ Alex said, looking away from the window and down at his shoes, which were on the wrong feet. Kurt needed to start paying more attention to this one.  
   "Oh, no. No, honey, no,” Kurt rushed, reaching back to grip Alex’s knee. “That was just one of our silly fights. I meant we were taking different cars to see whose way was faster.”  
   The car behind beeped its horn and Kurt turned back to the road and drove a few feet before stopping at a red light. He heard his youngest sigh deeply.  
   "That’s such a relief,“ he said, meeting Kurt’s eye, finally, in the rearview mirror.  
   "I bet. You must have felt terrible back there,” he sighed, smiling at his son who nodded. “I’m so sorry.”  
   "That’s okay,“ Alex laughed, looking back out of the window. Kurt waited for the light to change. When it turned green he stepped on it, only to stop at another red on the next corner. He sat back in his seat and something dawned on him.   
   "Wait,” he said, looking back into the mirror and at his more relaxed little boy. “You said you would go with your Dad. You meant like living with him if we broke up?” Alex’s eyes widened.  
   "I just meant -“  
   "No, I get it. He’s the fun Dad. He picks you up early from school to take you to the park and lets you eat McDonald’s thinking I don’t know - I always know, Alex. But it can’t all be fun Dad -”  
   "You’re nice, too!“  
   "I’m nice? Thank you, Alex, I feel so much better,”  
   "You are! You - uh - you always make my tummy better when I get car sick. And when Grace makes fun of me, you make me feel better,“ he insisted, his eyes were wide again and he was stuttering, as if he were trying to think of more examples. Kurt was bolting down the road alongside the beach at this point. He could already see Blaine and his daughters, smug faces and all. He pulled into a space a couple of cars behind them, putting on the breaks and looking back at Alex.  
   "So, why him?” he asked.  
   "I just think he would need me more,“ he said honestly. Kurt smiled and had to clear his throat, he felt emotional all of a sudden.   
   "You’re the sweetest boy, you know that?” Alex nodded and smiled in his way that made him look so like Blaine it made Kurt’s heart hurt a little.  
   "I love you both the same, you know that?“ he countered, taking his seatbelt off and leaning in to kiss Kurt’s cheek. He nodded back, pinching his son’s nose.  
   "Come on, let’s go face the winners,” he said, grabbing their bag off the back seat and getting out the car, waiting for Alex to slide out so he could shut the heavy car door for him.  
   He started to walk towards the rest of his family when Alex reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight. Kurt squeezed him back.


End file.
